Jinxing Jinn: The Journey of Qui-Gon Jinn
by Candace Marie
Summary: Witness with your own eyes, the Journey of Qui-Gon Jinn. From his time as padawan under Tyrone Dooku to his death at the hands of Sith Darth Maul. Experience firsthand the training and loss of Xanatos and his training of Obi-Wan Kenobi, to his bond with the young boy from Tatooine, and his mastery of the Force and witness the full depths of his afterlife from the Great beyond.


**Jinxing Jinn: The Journey of Qui-Gon Jinn**

Witness with your own eyes, the Journey of Qui-Gon Jinn. From his time as padawan under Tyrone Dooku to his death at the hands of Sith Darth Maul. See from his perspective the training and loss of Xanatos and his training of Obi-Wan Kenobi, to his bond with the young boy from Tatooine. Experience firsthand Qui-Gon's mastery of the Force, and his training in the Living Force, witness the full depths of his afterlife from the Great beyond, and how he was able to influence the events in my stories TT, DD, Tof, and CotC. And learn through Qui-Gon's eyes the true story of the prophecy and the parentage of young Ani. Also, some of the scenes depicted here in JJ (Jinxing Jinn) are also featured in Caleb's JE (Jedi Exile) as well as my own TT (Transcending Tyranus) so be sure to check it out!

Jinxing:

jinx [jingks] Show IPA

noun

1.

a person, thing, or influence supposed to bring bad luck.

verb (used with object)

2.

to bring bad luck to; place a jinx on: The strike has jinxed my plans to go to Milwaukee for the weekend.

3.

to destroy the point of: His sudden laugh jinxed the host's joke.

**_Origin: _**  
1910–15, Americanism; perhaps Latin jynx wryneck (bird used in divination and magic) Greek íynx

Related forms

out·jinx, verb (used with object)

Unabridged  
Based on the Random House Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2014.  
Cite This SourceLink To **jinxing**

Collins

World English Dictionary

**jinx **(dʒɪŋks) — **_n_** unlucky or malevolent force, person, or thing — **_vb_**2.( _tr _) to be or put a jinx on [C20: perhaps from New Latin _Jynx _genus name of the wryneck, from Greek _iunx _wryneck, the name of abird used in magic]

Meeting Tyrone Dooku

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn felt the strike of the Sith Lord Darth Maul as the dual blade entered his stomach, and he fell prone to the floor, searching through the Force for his padawan. He heard Obi-Wan's battle cry and felt the anger well up inside of his padawan. He felt the darkness touch young Obi-Wan, much like it had Xantos. No, not like Xanatos, not at all like Xanatos. Obi-Wan had a control though his hold on it was precarious it still held strength unseen in a Jedi Padawan. He had been right, Obi-Wan was ready, he was a Jedi Knight. Just as Qui-Gon had said he now saw Obi-Wan becoming a Jedi Knight of legend, it was Obi-Wan and not him that was destined to lead the Chosen One to the Jedi's ultimate victory against the Lord of the Sith. The Sith would be forever destroyed by his son; Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon thought of his old master, and his decision not to accompany Qui-Gon to Naboo. Had Tyrone known then about the Sith, he wondered? He knew his master to be somewhat temperamental and as he had aged he had become on the outs with the Council and many Jedi. If not for Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Tyrone would have left the Council and the Jedi long ago. Qui-Gon hoped that his lessons had paid off, and that once he had died, he wouldn't become one with the Force but able to retain his consciousness.

Had it really been so long ago, since he had taken his first steps into a much larger world, since he had been chosen as a padawan by Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku and begun his journey from Jedi Initiate to Padawan, to Knight, and, finally, to Master? Qui-Gon thought fondly of his master, of his apprentice and of his son, as he felt the life force of the Sith cry out in shock as Obi-Wan took his life. The Sith, Tyrone had been right. The Sith had returned. Qui-Gon heard the loud footsteps and felt the cool hands on his brow as he looked up and looked into the innocent face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could see a multitude of futures, ones where his son, his boy was not trained, where the Sith got their hands on him, he saw a future where Anakin returned to Tatooine, he saw nothing but unhappiness for his son who would witness Shmi in chains unable to help her, and he saw his padawan training his son, healing with the boy.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he grasped onto his consciousness, seeing that Obi-Wan, that his padawan was the only one that could save his boy from the Sith. "You must train the boy. He will bring Balance to the Force," and with that Qui-Gon remembered his training and let go while focusing on Anakin, he had to have a focal point or he would truly lose his identity. He felt himself becoming lighter and lighter as he watched Obi-Wan cry over his body and felt his bonds coming undone. Qui-Gon's bond with his Padawan, the one with his Master, the one with the Jedi, the one with Aelynn, and the one with Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon was one with the Force, and yet the Force was one with him. He could feel his master's confusion and pain, and slowly he drifted to look upon his former mentor, Tyrone Dooku, who pressed a hand to his heart as he collapsed in tears, sobbing openly in a way Qui-Gon had never seen before. Tyrone's lightsaber had fallen from his grasp; it was obvious that he had been practicing his flawless form when he had felt his death throughout the Force. He watched as the proud Jedi Master and High Councilor wept openly sobs racking his shoulders as they shook.

"Qui-Gon," the revered Jedi Master whispered, true sorrow and love in his voice. Qui-Gon's spiritual heart reached out to his former master, even though he had always been close to his mentor, he would never have guessed that the Jedi Master would take his death so hard. He put his hand on the Jedi's shoulder and the Jedi clutched both hands around his chest as the sobs flowed freely down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and landing on the hardwood floor.

"Master Tyrone," Qui-Gon said as he thought back to the day he had first been noticed by Jedi padawan Tyrone Dooku….

Initiate Qui-Gon Jinn was in a dueling class with Jedi Battlemaster Tor Difusal when he felt the presence of two Jedi enter. It was Master Yoda with his padawan, Tyrone Dooku, Qui-Gon tried not to focus on the fact that the grandmaster of the order and the first padawan he had taken in centuries were watching their class, and focus as Master Difusal explained the Forms of lightsaber combat. After a while Master Difusal gave up teaching the class as the class was focused on their presences and he smiled, "Ah Master Yoda, Senior Padawan Tyrone Dooku, what a pleasure, I was just explaining the combat forms, but perhaps a demonstration would get my point across more clearly."

"Alright," Tyrone Dooku said, easily using the Force and bringing his curved hilt to his hand.

"Senior Padawan Tyrone Dooku is one of the most talented users of Makashi I have ever seen. Does anyone know what Form that is, and its attributes? No?" The class remained silent as Tyrone smiled and levitated his lightsaber in the air.

This was the first time Qui-Gon had officially met Padawan Tyrone Dooku though he had seen him here and there, and he had heard many Masters of the Order talk about Tyrone Dooku, and how even as an older Initiate, he held honor that very few people did, even those older and wiser than he was. They said that Padawan Tyrone Dooku was an honorable man, that he was a Jedi exemplified, and that he was destined for the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon had only heard bits and pieces about the Dark Holocron Incident and hadn't been able to put the pieces together, but somehow that incident had made Padawan Dooku a rising star among the Jedi Council.

"Form II, commonly referred to as Makashi," Tyrone said as he waved his fingers and spun his lightsaber around in the air, rotating the curved cylinder object 360 degrees, "Also known as the way of the ysalamiri, or the contention form," Tyrone continued as the class looked on in awe at his lightsaber, it was very different from both their training sabers, and any other sabers they had seen, thanks to the curved hilt. "It was developed for the purpose of lightsaber to lightsaber combat," Tyrone continued, as he continued to rotate it in front of various initiates, "This form relies on precision, efficiency, and discipline," Tyrone explained, "It relies on precise footwork, and was created during the Great Sith Wars," Tyrone continued, "It allows a Jedi to defend himself even with a dismemberment. Lose and arm or a leg, and you might consider Makashi," Tyrone said with a joke as he moved his fingers and his lightsaber levitated back to him. "It relies on fluidity and balance," Tyrone continued, and Qui-Gon stared up at him, unable to take his eyes from the padawan, he was so confident, he was everything Qui-Gon wanted to be as a Jedi.

"But aren't the Sith Wars over?" Qui-Gon asked, bravely.

"Of course, Initiate Jinn," Tyrone replied meeting his eyes and smiling gently. "But one can never be too prepared for having to duel with their lightsaber why there's pirates, and there's something really interesting on Kashyyyk," Tyrone said lowering his voice to a conspirical tone as he looked back at Master Yoda. "He faced a giant Terntatak, it seemed to come out of nowhere," Tyrone elaborated. "Master Yoda was very brave, and nearly had it disposed of before I could join him," he said, earning a chuckled from the students. "It was quite an amusing experience," he said as Master Yoda came up.

"Practice Makashi, I do not. Ataru, my form is," said the diminutive Jedi Master and Qui-Gon listened eagerly as Master Yoda began explaining the dynamics of Ataru, "a form of much movement and acrobatics, Ataru is. To quickly overwhelm an opponent with a rapid flurry of blows, its focus is. Strong, it is, offensively but tire quickly, will the user, if a prolonged battle, he is found in. For melee combat, Ataru is suited though in tight spaces, perform it cannot. Defensively, weak it is and great care is needed to continue and offense or openings, found may be, in the defense of an Ataru practitioner. Also, against blasters, the best form, it is not, for much movement it requires and at a distance, poor it will be. Despite these weaknesses, a strong from, Ataru is, and a great match for Soresu. Well suited for me, it is, due to my smaller reach."

Master Yoda turned to his Padawan and they dueled fiercely, it was easy to see they were both competent. Tyrone stood his ground, while Master Yoda jumped around lightning fast performing acrobatics that didn't seem to faze Tyrone at all, but Qui-Gon couldn't help being impressed by both styles, though he could see himself performing the acrobatics increasing his skills rather than relying on the discipline found in Makashi, though Padawan Dooku was good, Master Yoda's performance was amazing, though it went on for a while as Tyrone's flawless footwork seemed to not have a weakness, then he saw Master Yoda jumped ahead and cuff Tyrone's wrist as his lightsaber fell from his hand, and Tyrone smiled. Qui-Gon was impressed at both swordsmen. Even though Padwan Dooku was still a padawan, he had flawlessly developed a style that had been all but obsolete, he thought back to the duel and how their styles were perfect, in fact Qui-Gon hadn't been able to detect a weakness in either style. He couldn't wait to become a padawan!

"You've won again, Master," Padawan Dooku said with a smile as he and his master walked away, leaving the Initiates staring after them. Qui-Gon had caught the older Padawan's gaze. There was something about Tyrone Dooku, Qui-Gon thought, as he watched his retreating form and began paying attention to Master Difusal's lecture. Still, he thought about Tyrone Dooku, he thought perhaps someday he would spend a lot of time with the older Padawan. He would love to have someone like that for a master, but, he knew, Tyrone was too young, not much older than twenty, and Qui-Gon was ten, though it was rumored that Dooku would be taking the Trials soon, it was unusual for someone to be given a padawan so soon after being thrust into Knighthood.

Over the next few years, Qui-Gon would see Padawan Dooku around and they would talk, he always felt connected to the older padawan. Tyrone Dooku never seemed too busy for Qui-Gon, no matter what he was in the middle of; he always had time for Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had even attended Dooku's Knighting Ceremony, where he went from being an apprentice to full-fledged Knight of the Jedi Order.

It had been unusual for more than one Jedi Master to speak during a Knighting Ceremony, usually it was just the Knight's mentor, but after the Grandmaster had finished Master Difusal had asked to speak. Qui-Gon could remember it like it was yesterday, how Padawan Dooku had walked across the stage and how Master Yoda had ignited his emerald blade and severed the long dark braid from Padawan Dooku's hair, making him Jedi Knight Dooku and then he gave a speech about what a strong and wonderful padawan Tyrone had been. Master Yoda had called Knight Dooku Ty for some reason as he spoke about how he could see that Ty had a long future within the Jedi Order.

"Master Yoda," Tor Difusal's voice cut through the silent room, "Do you mind if I say a few words about Pad-, that is, Knight Dooku."

"Speak, you shall. About Ty this is?"

Qui-Gon had been surprised, Master Difusal was the Jedi Battlemaster and, yes, Qui-Gon and other padawans had heard of Master Difusal's praises of Padawan Dooku before. Qui-Gon thought it had something to do with the lightsaber form Padawan Dooku had picked up, as it had been nearly extinct before Padawan Dooku had begun practicing it, revitalizing the use of Form II throughout the Order.

"I am proud to attend this momentous occasion that marks the long-awaited knighting of Tyrone Dooku," announced Master Difusal, his voice projecting over the audience, "over the years he has been a shining example of what all Jedi padawans should strive to be. Never once has he disrespected his superiors and he has always demonstrated Jedi qualities at their finest. His prowess in swordsmanship is unheard of at such a young age and his bold undertaking to master the now rarely-practiced Form II has been met with marveling success. Even though in his early days his name was nearly tarnished he has risen above such errors. I cannot say how proud I am to finally see him graduate from his training and join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. I know he will serve the order marvelously."

There was silence and then Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku smiled at Master Difusal and bowed his head in deference, "I am honored, Master, and I will do my best to serve the Jedi and to give credence to your words."

"Proud of you, I am, Ty," Master Yoda intoned, and several Initiates broke out in giggles over Master Yoda's nickname for the new Knight.

Qui-Gon remembered the talk afterwards, for the Battlemaster wasn't known to be fond of many Jedi. Qui-Gon was dueling another initiate when he felt the familiar presence of Knight Dooku.

**This document has been edited and approved by Caleb Kauffman ;-)**


End file.
